


Decorating

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Come Shot, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Teasing, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



She was teasing him. She had to be, wearing those fashionable robes all the young witches had been clamouring for. Rose wanted some, too, but Ron didn't want her to look easy.

Like Lily did.

They were practically indecent the way they showed her cleavage, revealing her porcelain skin accented with a smattering of lickable freckles. 

The only thing that could improve the look was Ron's come running between her tits.

Ron glared at Teddy whose eyes seemed to be lingering a bit too long. He flushed and quickly stood up, walking into the other room where James, Al, and Hugo were playing Exploding Snap.

Lily smiled coyly at him and licked a dollop of ice cream off her spoon. 

Barely able to contain a growl, Ron clenched his jaw and pushed his chair back. 

"I'm going to the attic to find the rest of the Christmas decorations," he said just as Hermione walked back into the room. 

"I could send Rose and Hugo to help," she started but Lily interrupted.

"I'm happy to give Uncle Ron a hand." She flicked her eyes toward him and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "It's no trouble at all, Aunt Hermione."

"You're so helpful, Lily." Hermione smiled. "Make sure Ron doesn't get into any mischief up there."

"Don't worry," Lily said,sweetly, then turned and headed toward the stairs, Ron's eyes narrowing as she swung her hips more than necessary.

"Go on then," Hermione said, setting the dirty plates in the sink. "She'll finish without you." 

Ron's cock throbbed, imagining her waiting for him, legs spread wide, fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet cunt. 

Ron took one last look at his wife as she set the dishes to washing then hurried toward the attic.

The door was only open a sliver but Ron could see Lily bent over digging through the trunk that held the stockings, candles, and various non-tree related decorations.

In three short strides, he pressed against her back and pulled her upright, hands immediately seeking her tits. 

"I want you to suck me," he said into her ear as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts. She pushed back against him, grinding her arse against his cock.

Taking that as consent, he spun her around and pushed her to her knees. Her mouth opened before he'd even fully pulled his cock from his pants, her lips red and wet.

"God, you're an eager little slut, aren't you?" he said and groaned when her lips closed around the head.

"Mm-hmm," she replied around her mouthful taking him more fully into her mouth. 

"You wore those robes on purpose." Ron pressed his hand to the back of her head, forcing himself deeper. "Showing off your tits in front of Teddy and the rest of your cousins."

She made an incoherent noise but Ron wasn't interested in listening. He was getting a nice rhythm going, his hips snapping forward then rolling back before plunging in again. 

He could come like this, he knew, and she'd swallow every drop but he had an even better idea.

He pulled out of her mouth, watched her eyes open slowly. They were a little bit red and watery and spit ran down her chin.

Ron brushed it away with his thumb and she sucked it into her mouth like it was her favourite lolly. 

Or his cock. 

"Lemme see your tits. Get them out."

Lily's eyes sparkled and she pulled the front of her robes down, her tits spilling over the edge of the fabric. She pushed them together, squeezing her nipples between her fingers. "Like this?"

Ron groaned and started stroking himself. "Fuck, yeah, just like that."

Knowing he was close, Ron stepped forward and positioned himself, a foot to either side of her thighs, cock pointed straight at the crease between her tits, and then gripped the top of her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Decorating," he said, breathless, as he stroked himself one last time then splattered her flushed and heaving chest with come.


End file.
